


Część trzecia. Kto zabił Johna Farleya?

by Regalia1992



Category: Obduction (Video Game)
Genre: #tłumaczenie dla Niepodległa2018, Gen, Murder Mystery, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: [T] Część trzecia w której poznajemy odpowiedź na pytanie, kto zabił Johna Farleya. Chyba?





	Część trzecia. Kto zabił Johna Farleya?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who Killed John Farley? - Part Three of the John Farley Series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858300) by [Floydman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floydman/pseuds/Floydman). 



**Oświadczenie Caroline Farley na spotkaniu Rady Miasta Hunrath w 17178 A.H.**

Witam wszystkich. Dziękuję wam, że tym razem znaleźliście czas, aby się ze mną spotkać. Wiem, że byliście bardzo zajęci. Sama byłam zajęta. Uzgodnienie z innymi gatunkami, jak rozprzestrzenić się w tym nowym świecie, jest nie lada przedsięwzięciem. Ale znalazłam trochę czasu na mój poboczny projekt.

Większość z was pamięta tragiczną śmierć mojego ojca, Johna Farleya. Od tego zdarzenia minęło kilka lat. Niestety nie było zbyt wiele czasu na przeprowadzenie śledztwa przez to, co się nam wszystkim przydarzyło. Pierwsze poszlaki wskazują na wypadek, ale to jasne, że rękę do tego przyłożyli Mofangowie.

Biorąc pod uwagę, że zaczęli się przy nas dziwnie zachowywać, bardzo szybko nabraliśmy podejrzeń. A wraz z odejściem mojego ojca, straciłam powód zbadania, co Drzewo i Nasiona dla nas zaplanowały. Dlatego zagłosowałam za budową Reduktora.

Byliśmy tak krótkowzroczni. Łatwo przyszło nam nie darzyć zaufaniem inne gatunki, bo nie potrafiliśmy znaleźć sposobu, jak z nimi rozmawiać.

Gdy zagrożenie ze strony Mofangów przybrało na sile, stało się jasne, że nienawidzili Reduktor tak samo, jak mój ojciec. Kiedyś podsłyszałam rozmowę Cecila i Rookoha. Ubogie słownictwo Mofanga doprowadziło mnie do przekonania, że chce skrzywdzić mojego ojca. Lecz, jak wszyscy wiecie, Rookoh pomógł nam przetrwać.

Jeśli zrekonstruujecie sobie oś czasu, to zauważycie, że Mofangowie nie planowali zniszczenia ani nas, ani innych gatunków, póki nie rozpoczęliśmy budowę Reduktora. Sami podjęliśmy decyzję i nie potrafiliśmy przewidzieć, jak nasz wybór wpłynie na innych. Mofangowie, Villeini, Arai — żadna z tych ras nie ruszyłby naprzód, gdybyśmy utknęli przy naszym Drzewie. Niestety Mofangowie wybrali brutalne rozwiązanie, choć dobrą stroną tego wyboru, jeżeli taka w ogóle istnieje, jest to, że przestałam ich podejrzewać co do zabicia mojego ojca. Walczył o to, co pragnęli: o możliwość życia dalej.

Proszę, nie zrozumcie mnie źle. To, co zrobili Mofangowie jest niewybaczalne, jednak był to krok desperacji. Uniknęliby tej ścieżki, gdyby mój ojciec pozostał żywy. Kto zatem zyskał na jego śmierci najwięcej?

Cecil przyszedł do mojego domu dzień przed śmiercią ojca i był wobec niego bardzo agresywny. (Nie martw się, nie przytoczę twoich słów). Powiedzmy, że nie zachował się kulturalnie. Cecil był szefem ludzkiej grupy inżynierów odpowiedzialnych za Reduktor. Jeszcze zanim poddaliśmy głosowaniu plany budowy, przygotował wszystkie schematy konstrukcji.

Dlaczego? Dlaczego był zainteresowany projektem potencjalnie skazanym na porażkę? Podpowiem wam: Emma i Scarlett. Nikt w naszej społeczności nie mówił więcej o życiu, które pozostawił, niż Cecil. Zrobiłby wszystko, by zjednoczyć się ze swoją pozostawioną przed laty żoną i córką, nawet, jeśli mogłoby to nas potępić.

Z całym swoim południowym urokiem Cecil podzielił się z nami planem i przy każdej napotkanej okazji uzasadniał swoje racje. Był całkowicie przekonany, że wniosek o rozpoczęcie budowy przejdzie, ale wtedy mój ojciec zaczął mówić i mogę sobie tylko wyobrazić, jak się Cecil poczuł. Pewnie tak, jakby znów tracił rodzinę.

Po tym, jak się tu teleportowaliśmy, Cecil zaskoczył mnie wspomnieniem — list napisany przez mojego ojca, o którym nigdy mi nie wspominał. Ze wszystkich ludzi mieszkających w Hunrath, swoje wspomnienia powierzył Cecilowi. Nie mnie. Nikomu innemu, tylko Cecilowi. Pomimo wielu różnic wciąż mieli porozumienie wykraczająca poza ich osobiste przekonania. O ile mogę powiedzieć, Cecil nie był w pobliżu kopalni kiedy ojciec został zabity, więc przestałam uważać go za winnego.

Ale jeśli nie Cecil — to kto? Kto w tym mieście miałby w sobie tyle nienawiści, by zabić kogoś, kogo Drzewo uznało za zasługującego na życie? Kto jeszcze pragnął ukończenia Reduktora?

Ten sam człowiek, który przekonał nas, iż Mofangowie są naszymi wrogami — burmistrz Sims.

Wielu z was zapewne przypomni sobie, jak w czasie poptrzedzającym głosownie burmistrz Sims żarliwie naciskał na budowę Reduktora. Całym sercem wierzył w ten projekt. W rzeczywistości, jak powiedział mi burmistrz Janssen, to burmistrz Sims złożył formalną prośbę Cecila o sporządzenia planów Reduktora. On również musiał uważać mojego ojca za obstrukcjonistę. Nie wierzę, żeby był równie mocno przywiązany do swojego poprzedniego życia jak Cecil, choć z pewnością był to najbardziej ambitny człowiek, jakiego poznałam. Wyobrażam sobie jego wizję chwały, kiedy myślał o Reduktorze: Benjamin Sims, człowiek, który uratował nas od zagłady i wysłał z powrotem Ziemię.

W końcu kiedy stało się jasne, że Mofangowie zamierzają wyrządzić gigantyczne szkody, burmistrz Sims złagodził swoją retorykę. Był głośny, oburzony i anty-Mofangowy tak długo, aż doprowadził Hunrath na szczytu rozwoju. Później zrozumiał, że jego plany doprowadzą nas do zguby. Zwołał nadzwyczajnie spotkanie miasta, ale nigdy się na nim nie pojawił. Byłam z wieloma z was, wtedy, kiedy go szukaliśmy. Jego ciało zostało szybko odnalezione w południowej kopalni, najwyraźniej ofiara nieuczciwej gry, i to miałoby sens, gdyby było dziełem Mofangów. Pamiętajmy, że trwała wojna, więc nie rozważaliśmy innej możliwości.

Ale, jak powiedziałam na początku, wreszcie znalazłam czas, by prześledzić wszystkie zdarzenia. Skoro Mofangowie nie przyczynili się do skrzywdzenia ludzi, to kto zabił burmistrza Simsa? Czy ta osoba również zabiła mojego ojca? Albo chociaż wiedziała, kto to zrobił? Odpowiedź przybyła z wielce niespodziewanego źródła: od naszego burmistrza Janssena.

Podobnie jak wielu z was i ja byłam winna osądzenia Josefa za jego szybką ucieczkę do kriokomory w Maraj. Martwiłam się o ratowanie bezcennego życia, podczas gdy on martwił się o zabezpieczenie książek, papierów i artefaktów. Kiedy obejrzałam kapsuły, wypełnione przez Janssena swoimi dobrami, nie rozpoznałam większości z nich, choć przez krótki czas piastowałam urząd burmistrza. Kiedy ostatecznie tu przybyliśmy, osobiście pomogłam Josefowi w opróżnieniu kapsuł i organizowaniu ich zawartości. Tak się cieszę, że brałam w tym udział. Dzięki temu znalazłam najważniejszą część tej coraz bardziej zagmatwanej zagadki.

Podczas mojego urzędowania jako burmistrz nie przeszukałam biura, ale Josef tak. Pod biurkiem znalazł skrawek papieru, a na nim zapisane słowo: kopalnia. Podczas gdy większość z nas pewnie wyrzuciłaby kartkę, nawyk gromadzenia papieru doprowadził Josefa do zatrzymania notatki, a później i ja ją znalazłam. Wyobraźcie sobie moje zdziwienie kiedy zauważyłam, że notatka została zapisana przez kogoś, kto bardzo pomógł mi po śmierci burmistrza Simsa. Chodzi o jego sekretarkę, Danę.

Zrozumienie tego, co się wydarzyło, nie wymagało nadludzkiego wysiłku. Dana była przy moim ojcu, kiedy został zmiażdżony w jaskini. Dana spóźniła się na nadzwyczajne posiedzenie Rady Miejskiej, na którym nie pojawił się burmistrz Sims. Dana trzymała stronę burmistrza Simsa aż do pojawienia się planów Reduktora.

Burmistrz Sims wcale nie był niewinny. By okaleczyć mojego ojca, sprzymierzył się z Daną. Ich celem nie było zabicie go, lecz wzbudzenie podejrzeń co do Mofangów. Na ich nieszczęście to błędne rozumowanie doprowadziło do śmierci jednego z najznamienitszych mieszkańców Hunrath. Po jego odejściu zakopali swój sekret i ruszyli z budową Reduktora.

Jednak kiedy burmistrz Sims zorientował się, jak poważna jest sytuacja wojny z Mofangami, zaczął wątpić w skuteczność swojego planu. Koniec końców bez Reduktora nie mogliśmy powrócić na Ziemię. Drzewo było w pełni dojrzałe, a Cecil jeszcze nie skończył swojego gigantycznego urządzenia do teleportacji. I tu pojawia się Dana, która miała to wszystko gdzieś. Kiedy dowiedziała się o spotkaniu w trybie pilnym, napisała notatkę i zostawiła ją burmistrzowi Simsowi. Spotkał się z nią w kopalni, tam, gdzie znaleźliśmy zwłoki. Jednak tym razem śmierć nie była przypadkowa. Dana zabrała mu życie, by uratować Reduktor.

Być może w tym momencie zastanawiacie się, w jaki sposób udało mi się odgadnąć tak wiele szczegółów... A może zastanawiacie się, gdzie teraz jest Dana. Nie martwcie się, nic jej nie zrobiłam. Dziś rano, wraz z Cecilem, zapoznałam ją z faktami, które zebrałam i podejrzeniami, jakie miałam. Niektóre rzeczy potwierdziła, inne poprawiła, i ostatecznie okazało się, że nie wie, co dalej. Zagrożenie ze strony Mofangów znikło i nie ma żadnych nadziei powrotu na Ziemię. Zamiast dzisiejszej nocy stawić nam czoła, zdecydowała uciec.

Niektórzy z nas pomyślą, że to niesprawiedliwe. W końcu Cecil i ja nie jesteśmy ani sędziami, ani ławnikami tego miasta. Ale stwierdziliśmy, że wpierw powinniśmy się z nią rozmówić. W końcu wszyscy dostaliśmy nowe życie i to nie tak, że jedyna Dana może wyrządzić nam szkodę. Zostawiam to wam. Decydujcie, czy w czasie jej nieobecności zostaną przedstawione jakiekolwiek formalne oskarżenia.

Cieszę się, że w końcu poznałam prawdę. Nikogo straty nie przeżyłam tak bardzo, jak mojego ojca. Był moim ostatnim pomostem z życiem, które zostawiliśmy. Również przez niego trafiłyśmy do Hunrath. Wiem, że ja, tak samo, jak Mofangowie, wolałabym, żeby nic takiego się nie stało. Po obu stronach byłoby mniej trupów, a my i tak byśmy tutaj skończyli. Jednak jesteśmy tu, teraz, i prawdopodobnie spędzimy tu resztę naszego życia. Wykorzystajmy tę szansę w pełni.

Jesteśmy to winni Johnowi Farleyowi.

**Author's Note:**

> [Od tłumacza]  
> x. odmiana nazw jest teoretycznie oparta na grze, jednak mogą zdarzyć się pomyłki. Uprzejmie proszę o pomoc, jeśli znacie poprawną gramatykę.  
> x. obstrukcjonista - osoba utrudniająca lub hamująca rozwój jakichś spraw lub procesów.


End file.
